starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Athazual
Athazual is a Zerg Broodmother, and the leader of her own brood. She was created with a different mind-set than the other Broodmothers, with a greater emphasis on subtly and psychological combat. She does not usually commit to a straight-up brawl, instead having a greater tendency to send creatures to infiltrate and sabotage bases, sometimes long before Athazual sends the entire brood to a planet. Her brood specializes in Infestation, and doesn't feature up-to-date units, although she makes good use of older strains. History Write the first section of your page here. Description Write the second section of your page here. Brood Athazual's brood uses a mix of older and newer strains. She has picked and chosen for what would be best to fit her needs. The strains are as follows, and some feature changes: Drone Zergling Hydralisk Roach Impaler: Replacing the Lurker, the Impaler provides a viable anti-armor option Defiler Swarm Host Ultralisk: Ultralisk size reduced to Brood War size, armor made into ‘Medium’ type (no armor tag). Moves faster, but is less-armored and attacks do less damage. Overlord: No change to the creature, aside from a very strange ability to burrow underground. Overseer: No change to the creature, aside from a very strange ability to burrow underground. Mutalisk: No change aside from appearance, with the Broodlord-Mutalisk tail and back, and Viper-Mutalisk Wing pairs. Guardian Scourge Queen: Ensare is now laced with HEV. Any enemy at low health while Ensared becomes infested, given full health, and is no longer snared. Parasite is now replaced with the Viper’s Abduct. Devourer Athazual's army features several infested types, including infested Goliaths, Hellions and even Infested SCVs, although they do not build as fast as their uninfested counterpart. Her defenses are also changed slightly, with Sunken Colonies becoming Sunken Crawlers, which are powerful against massive and armored targets, and includes Spore Crawlers and Spine Crawlers. As per one of her abilities, she also has access to three elite strains as a temporary reenforcement: Hunter Killer: Upgraded Hydralisks, with double damage, health and +1 armor compared to the Hydralisk. They deal extra damage versus armored targets. They also have the Frenzy ability. Prowler: Upgraded Roach, with double damage, health and armor. Prowler’s acid is similar to that of the Vile, and they deal extra damage to light targets along with hitting air units. Plague Bringer: Upgraded Defiler with double health, armor and a Bio-Plasma Projector attack. It deals extra damage against Massive units, and can hit air. Plague also spreads HEV around. In-game Characteristics Athazual takes a support role, mostly unlike Kerrigan's more offensive role. Athazual has a long-range attack with a minimum range, and two types of melee for various ranges and damages. Her abilities are intended to compliment her role. Stats: Health: 600 Armor: 2 Energy: 200, 5 Energy per Second Speed: 2 Sight: 11 Detector?: Yes Attributes: Biological, Heroic Attack: Bio-Plasma Projector: 40 Damage, 3-10 Range, 1.2 Cooldown Pincer: 10 Damage +5 vs Armored, 1-3 Range, .86 Cooldown Claws: 5 Damage +8 vs Light, Melee Range, .7 Cooldown Abilities: Creep Manipulation: Athazual controls the creep within her psionic reach. She can reach out with her mind and slow enemy targets to a halt and she can also shoot nearby creep at an enemy, stopping them. Deep Burrow: Athazual digs and moves to any destination with creep. (Passive) While burrowed normally, she can move around. Mend: Athazual unleashes a large slurry of Transfusion fluids, healing a moderate amount and regenerating health over time to allied units, along with curing hostile statuses like Plague and Irradiate. No affect to enemy units. Brood Call: Summons three Hunter Killers, two Prowler Roaches and a Plague Bringer, burrowing out near her to support her. Corrosive Spore: Athazual shoots several spores out which eat at the armor of enemies, making them more vulnerable to damage Vampiric Claws (Passive): Athazual and nearby allies gain health by damaging enemies in a percent of the damage dealt. Evolved Metabolism (Passive): Athazual and nearby allies gain increased energy regen and slightly reduced cooldown on abilities. Creep Tumor: Athazual creates a Creep Tumor on Creep. Spawn Incubator: With a lack of Queens able to spawn more Larva, Athazual is able to create biological dens that actively spawn up to eight Larva. If they created on top of an infested building on creep, the Incubator grows within the building, keeping the traits of both while combining armor. Incubators also posion the nearby creep for defense and have a single Zerg 'Eye' on top, granting a sight range of 14 and a detector range of 12. Category:Zerg Characters Category:ARMofORION